


A Fair Win

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Ueki no Housoku | Law of Ueki
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Sano plans to confess his feelings for Kousuke, but Team Ueki (plus Robert) have other plans which includes breaking the two up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story that I wrote over ten years ago. Only grammar gets fixed here. Enjoy!

Sano stood at the fronts gates of the carnival that just opened in town dressed in his usual kimono (only it was cleaner than usual.) He was waiting for his friend ~~that would soon to be his lover~~ Kousuke Ueki. He had been in love with him for a really long time now. You could say that it was love at first sight for him. After the battle and saving the world from the Hellion Hanon, his feelings for Kousuke blossomed into love that surpassed his love for hot springs. He finally decided to confess his feelings for Kousuke today.

Sano checked his watch that he decided to wear just for the 'date'. It read 2:03 PM.

"He's late…" Sano mumbled. Kousuke was always late for something no matter what it is. Kousuke was either being chased by his fangirls or helping people who needed help. "It's to be expected…'

Sano waited a few more minutes, but Kousuke still didn't show up. He was about to go inside without him when a dangerous stranger snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"You're pretty cute for a guy." The stranger began in a dangerous tone. "You're coming with me."

Sano was so focused on going inside the carnival that he dropped his guard. He struggled to get away from the stranger, but the stranger had a firm grip on him. "Let go you bastard or you'll regret it!"

Other people heard Sano's shout and started to glare at the stranger. The strangers just smirked evilly and got out a knife and held it at Sano's neck.

"Anyone who moves from their spot will get the kid killed!" he threatened.

The people thought more of Sano's safety than themselves as they stood there. The stranger smiled evilly as he started demanding money from everyone.

 _Ueki, where are you when I need you the most?!_ Sano asked himself.

Just when everyone was about to hand their money over to the stranger, a tree came out of nowhere and hit the guy in the head knocking him out and into a nearby tree releasing Sano from his grasped.

"I'm glad I made it on time." A voice said. "Sano, are you okay?"

Sano was still stunned about the fact that he was almost hit by the tree. He recovered in a few seconds and frowned, "Never felt better Ueki. I was threatened with a knife, and almost got hit by a tree!"

"Sorry."

"Just call the police and I'll forgive you."

"Okay."

"I'm still upset with you. If Wanko didn't take away the whole "the winning team can use his powers without losing Zai" then you would be dead by now."

The people calmed down when Kousuke called the police. The police arrested the stranger, commented on Kousuke's bravery, and then drove off. The two boys then entered the carnival at long last.

* * *

Outside the gates, Kousuke and Sano's friends Ai, Rinko, Hideyoshi, and Robert hid behind a bush. Ai was fuming as Rinko tried to calm her down. Hideyoshi just snickered at Robert who sighed in annoyance.

"You're plan didn't work Robert…" Rinko told him.

"I know, but I think he went too far." Robert said.

"We have to think of something fast!" Ai announced. "Or Sano's going to confess to Ueki!"

"Maybe you should give up on him Ai-chan. I think Ueki-kun likes Sano-kun." Rinko told her.

Ai frowned. She then held out three fingers. "Three more tries. If we can prevent Sano from confessing to Ueki then I will not give up Ueki!"

The three sighed. Once Ai was fired up, there was nothing that could stop her. They reluctantly agreed.

* * *

On the carnival grounds. Kousuke was debating if they should go into the haunted house first or ride the roller coaster. He didn't notice that Sano was keeping a safe distance from him. Sano was very nervous. He wanted to confess to him now, but there were too many people watching them.

"Sano," Kousuke began that got his attention, "let's go on the roller coaster first."

"…O-Okay…"

"Is something wrong?" 

"N-No…it's just…" Sano was about to say something when someone crashed into him knocking him down.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The person who crashed into Sano yelled before rushing off.

"What a jerk..." Kousuke groaned as he helped Sano up. Sano blushed slightly as he got back to his feet. "Forget about him and let's just have fun."

Kousuke who was still onto Sano's hand dragged him onto the roller coaster.

On the ground Rinko was told by Ai to fire her bead bomb at the roller coaster. She didn't want to since there were innocent people on the ride, but Ai assured her that Kousuke would protect everyone before impact. Rinko was about to fire when she saw Tenko on Kousuke's wrist. (He wanted to spy on Kousuke's and Sano's date). Her love for animals kept her from firing.

"She's hopeless…" Ai mumbled to herself.

When the ride was done, Sano ended up collapsing on Kousuke's back.

"If you didn't want to ride on the roller coaster, why didn't you tell me?" Kousuke asked as he set him on a nearby bench.

Sano didn't say anything as he was still feeling nauseous. Tenko sweatdropped. "He didn't say anything because he didn't get a chance to."

Kousuke didn't seem to hear him as he suggested that they go into house of mirrors next. He dragged poor Sano to the house of mirrors before he could have a saying to it.

Once the two got into the house of mirrors, Hideyoshi was already in position to ruin the date. Well, in Hideyoshi's POV, he thought the trick would bring the two closer. The plan was to turn his voice into portraits. The portraits would make ghost noises that would scare Sano so bad that he would run off on Kousuke.

The monkey boy did use his trick and sure enough, it scared the crap out of him as well as other people in the house of mirrors. Sano was about to bail when Kousuke pulled him close to him. Sano was so close to him that he could here his heart beat.

"So the house of mirrors is haunted, huh?" Kousuke began. "This is getting interesting." He felt Sano shiver and tried to hold in his laughter. He knew he was scared of ghosts when they fought Marylyn's team, but this was so hilarious, "Don't worry Sano. If a ghost attacks us, I'll protect you." He tried to say in his most protective tone.

Sano blushed madly when he heard those words. His heart beat faster than usual. He cling to Kousuke's sleeve and nodded his head.

 _He's so cute when he blushes._ Kousuke thought to himself.

After an hour which seemed like forever, the two were able to make it out of the house of mirrors and while Ai considered Hideyoshi useless yet again, Hideyoshi thought he succeeded in getting Kousuke and Sano closer.

"It's my time to shine!" Ai declared.

"Hope she doesn't kill anyone…" Robert mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing Mori-san!"

Kousuke was dragging Sano to another ride when Sano told him to stop.

"You're not sick are you?" Kousuke asked him.

"N-No. I just…" Sano's voice trailed off as he turned toward the ferris wheel unintentionally. Kousuke looked in that direction and smiled.

"If you want to ride the ferris wheel next, you should have told me."

Kousuke yanked Sano to the ferris wheel. At first it seemed like they weren't able to go on because the ticket collector said that only couples could ride. However when she saw the two together she let them on.

"You make a really cute couple." She told them.

Sano blushed madly again as Kousuke was oblivious to the statement. Tenko snickered.

Once the two were on the ride, the ferris wheel started moving. Ai was already in position. The plan was to get the person controlling the ride to speed up the ferris wheel. If there's something else that Sano is scared of beside ghosts, it's fast rides. (This is why Sano didn't want to go on the roller coaster.) She already got the person to love glasses, so all she had to do was threaten to destroy her glasses if she didn't speed up the ride. What surprised her was that she didn't speed up the ride, but stopped it completely.

When the ride stopped, the two boys felt the impact. Sano, who was about to say something to Kousuke, lost his balance on his seat. Kousuke proceeded to catch him, but wasn't fast enough as Sano landed on top of them. Their lips met.

Sano thought his heart stopped when they kissed. He wanted to stop the kiss and tell him that it was nothing, but an accident. He didn't stop though because Kousuke pulled him into a deeper kiss. The kiss seem to have lasted forever until they finally broke apart.

Sano blushed madly. "U-Ueki…does this mean-"

"That I liked you for a while? Yes."

Sano's whole face lit up. Kousuke's confession was too much for him, so he ended up collapsing in Kousuke's arms.

"Sano, don't faint on me now!" Kousuke yelled, but his voice didn't reach him. "Oh man…"

* * *

When the ride finally stopped, Kousuke took Sano to a near by bench where he rested him. It was getting late as people were leaving the carnival. Kousuke went to go get himself a drink. Once he came back, Sano had already awakened from his nap.

"What happened?" He asked drowsily.

"After you fainted from my confession, the ride startled over again fifteen minutes later."

"I see…"

Sano hid his eyes underneath his hair. He felt miserable fainting after Kousuke told him that he liked him. "I'm sorry…Ueki."

Kousuke didn't say anything. He just smiled sinisterly and told him. "I'll forgive you if you call me Kousuke."

"Eh?"

"I'm waiting…"

Sano's heart was beating like crazy. He only managed to stutter his first name.

"I can't here you!"

"I SAID I LIKED YOU FOR A LONG TIME KOUSUKE!"

He finally confessed. Kousuke smiled. "That's better, but I don't just like you. I love you."

Sano felt faint again, but he didn't get a chance to because Kousuke put his cold drink on his face.

"COLD!"

"Now you can't fall asleep on me again." Kousuke said with a grin.

Sano smiled. "I think it's better that way."

Sano was then hit by something from behind. Kousuke didn't notice it, but he did. Sano turned his head to see that someone hit him with a piece of paper. He took the paper and opened it up. It read…

_You can have Ueki, Sano. I decided that he would be happier with you than me._

The person didn't put their name on the paper, but Sano knew who it was. "Thanks Mori."

Kousuke poked at Sano's back telling him to turn around. Sano turned around to see the marvelous lights of the carnival.

"They're so beautiful!" Sano commented.

"They're beautiful." Kousuke agreed. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Sano smiled brightly as the lights. He snickered. "Thank you Kousuke. You may have lost your talent to pick up girls, but at least you know how to hit on me."


End file.
